Sorry I flushed your necklace
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: After Chad flushed Sonny's necklace down the toilet, he decides to get it back. How? By looking for it in the sewers. Of course, he thinks that Sonny has to pay him at least two dates because he went down there. Might be a three or four-shot.
1. Sorry

Hiya! Okay, first of all, I don't own anything (which sucks) and I hope you guys like this :)

-Gabby

* * *

Sorry I flushed your necklace

It was a beautiful day in California. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Chad Dylan Cooper was laughing and Sonny Munroe was frowning like all Hell broke loose and decided to live in her toilet.

"COOPER! GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE!" Sonny screamed at Chad, chasing after him.

"NO! You took my hair gel! REVENGE, BABY! REVENGE!" Chad screamed back, smirking.

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT!"

"You left a note!"

_Earlier…_

"_Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad…" Chad sang, coming inside his dressing room bathroom. He just did a fight scene with Devon and his hair looked like a hot mess. He searched for his hair gel but only found a note that said:_

Chad, I took your gel

-Sonny xoxo

_Chad read the piece of violet paper over and over, not believing his eyes. The first thing that popped in his mind was "REVENGE!"_

"Ugh! N-no I didn't!"

"LIAR! Liar, liar, pants on f-" Chad began to sing but was cut off by him stumbling into a bathroom and accidentally dropping Sonny's beloved necklace into the toilet.

Sonny burst in and saw the gold chain being flushed down the toilet (Chad hit his head on the toilet and accidentally flushed it).

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed, staring at the toilet and was very, very angry.

"Uh…sorry!"

Sonny sat inside her dressing room, sleeping on the couch when Chad snuck in, left a basket and "accidentally" broke Tawni's lipgloss and left.

After an hour or so, Tawni came inside, happily carrying dozens of shopping bags only to find a sleeping Sonny, her lipgloss stomped on and a dozen roses on Sonny's vanity.

She gasped and screamed "SO-NNNNNY!"

Sonny shot up, awoken by the shrill scream, and turned to look at the blond superstar "What? Where's the fire?"

"No fire, just roses. Look!"

"What are you…OH MY GOSH!" Sonny exclaimed, looking at the red, pink and white roses inside a handmade-looking basket beside her necklace inside a satin box.

"Well, don't just stand there and try to make them melt. Read the card!"

"Fine, fine." Sonny said and walked up to the bouquet "here. '_Dear Sonny, sorry I flushed your necklace down the toilet. Forgive me__? Love, Chad Dylan Cooper. PS. You may wanna wash this because I had to get this from the sewers._' Aww!"

"Uh, you mean 'Ewwww!' Anyways, are you guys, like, dating now or something?"

"No."

"Read the card."

"I just read it!"

"The other one."

"What other-ohhh…here it is. '_For the messed up hair (I'm still waiting for that gel), ruined Italian shoes (yeah. ITALIAN.), and the stained clothes, you owe me._' Hey! He was the one who flushed it down the toilet! Why I oughtta-"

"Read the card!"

"Ugh. Fine. '_I know just how you'll pay me back. You have to go on _**at least**_ two dates with me. Love, your new boyfriend._'"


	2. In The Sewers

Here it is! The second chapter of SIFYN! The third chapter might be up tomorrow or in a few days. There's gonna be a fourth chapter IF you give me a lot of reviews :) It's gonna be a surprise! So...enjoy :D

-Gabby

* * *

Sorry I Flushed Your Necklace

What am I gonna do? Sonny's gonna kill me!

"Mr. Cooper, your lunch is ready." Lars told me. Lars is my butler. Yeah, I have a butler. Be jealous.

"Oh, thanks, Lars. Can you help me with something?" I asked while putting on my bib.

"Um, Mr. Cooper, does it involve anything to do with my job?"

"No,"

"Perfect," he said and sat down beside me on my couch. Lars is kinda like the father I never had. He's fun and, you know, nice. He's sort of my best friend. "Does it involve your job?"

"Nope,"

"Lindsey?" No, Lindsey is NOT my girlfriend. She's my car. My little baby. She's just any regular old car…that can hit two hundred sixty seven miles per hour and costs one million and seven hundred thousand dollars.

"Oh, heck no!"

"Felicia?"

"No! It doesn't involve my cars!"

"…Sonny?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, she's the only thing that can make you _this _upset, Mr. Cooper…"

"Uh, nuh-uh,"

"Uh-huh, now tell me the story,"

"Fine. I was just looking for my gel in the bathroom after a fight scene but instead found a note from Sonny saying that she took my gel…"

"That's it? Just buy another one!"

"That's not the problem! So, I was planning to get revenge and-"

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Revenge from _you_? That _never _ends well. When will you learn, Mr. Cooper?"

"Dude, just let me finish the story!"

"Right,"

I gave him a mean hard glare. I remember why talking to a mirror is so much better.

"Anyways, so I snuck in her dressing room and stole her necklace. After I took it, I went to the commissary and ate lunch."

"…and?"

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing…" I muttered.

"Please, I saw you eating chocolate when you were seven. _That _was embarrassing." He just _had _to bring that up. I was seven and hungry! All kids eat a whole chocolate cake, right?

"Fine… I…sawaspiderandscreamed…"

"You what?"

"I sawaspiderandscreamed!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAW A SPIDER AND SCREAMED, OKAY!"

"I know. I heard you the first time."

Forget what I said before. He's like the annoying brother _I_ _never wanted. _

"Continue."

"Fine. I after I…you know…I dropped the necklace that was in my pocket cause I kinda jumped. Kinda. Almost. Maybe. Then Sonny came in and saw the necklace but I grabbed it first. She saw me grab it so she chased me. Long story short, I dropped her necklace into a toilet."

"Oh… That happened to me once too, you know."

"It did?"

"Yes, I recall 'accidentally' flushing my wife's ugly watch she was going to give me for my birthday. Let's just say that that the following night was the best night of my life… She bought me a cake!"

"Oh… So, what do I do now?"

"You should probably get the necklace from the sewers because no way in Hell am I going. Good luck!"

"Oh, thanks…wait. WHAT!"

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO, NO, NO!

"Fine. Call Thomas," Thomas is my personal assistant. He's… not really a "social" kinda kid but…he's nice.

"Okay. Thanks,"

"No problem,"

So I called Thomas and do you want to know what happened? He didn't pick it up. A _girl _did.

"Ummm, hello? Is Thomas there?"

"No, he's at a party… This is his sister," a female voice said. A party? _Thomas Johnson _at a _party? _Oh my God, the apocalypse is coming!

"What party?"

"A frat boy party or something… Our cousin invited him… Who is this?"

Oh my God, what if she's a fangirl? Think of a name, Cooper!

"Umm…Chris…Ca…lun…franks…" What?

"What?"

"Um, Chris Drew Calunfranks…the third,"

"Um, right. I'll leave a message. What do you wanna say to him Mr. Calunfranks?"

"The third,"

"Right. The message?"

"Um, I need him to meet CDC, Chris Drew, in the GALE café. Just tell him it's CDC."

"CDC? As in Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"No! Chris Drew Calunfranks! The third!"

"You know, Mr. Cooper, there's a thing called Caller I.D. How 'bout you check it out sometime?" she said and hung up. Great.

"Wonderful…" I muttered and then a thought came to me, "Lars!"

"NO!"

I sighed and slumped back in my seat. Time to go to the sewers.

I looked around the streets first and looked down at the big round metal thing. Coast is clear.

I took a deep breath and jumped down. It's now or never…

Oh, holy Neptune, this place smells like fart!

I looked around. Slimy green goop running like a river? Check. Rats looking at me with their furry bodies and intensely scary eyes? Check. Spiders? Check. Whoa, wait. What! SPIDERS!

Hey, a spider is crawling into my pants… A SPIDER IS CRAWLING INTO MY PANTS!

I screamed so loud that the echo almost made me deaf. I shook the stupid spider off but saw that it had Sonny's necklace stuck to its black _evil _body. No offense to spider lovers out there.

I picked it up (That required _touching _it. Eww) and took the necklace. After that I ran the Hell outta there.

I came back to my house and washed it up (Well, Lars washed it up. I watched him).

The glistening gold necklace was placed in the satin box that I had made for Sonny's necklace and the roses were placed in the basket I made (Fine. Lars made the basket. Happy now?) with a note I wrote (_That _is what I actually did.)

I snuck inside Sonny's dressing room and placed the basket on her green vanity. I saw her sleeping and smiled. She looked like an angel. I was about to leave when I saw Blondie's ugly lipgloss.

No harm in a little revenge, right?

I stomped on it and left, taking one last look at Sonny.

I hope she likes it.


	3. The Date

Hey, guys :) Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if this chapter is crappy and mushy and stuff :P Review if you guys want the fourth chapter :)

-Gabby

* * *

Sorry I Flushed Your Necklace

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said. Honestly, I was too happy with the note to care that he made me go on a date with him.

"Hey. Come in," I said and stepped back to let him in. We were at my apartment. Suddenly, I heard a loud and very familiar scream.

"MACKENZIE! OH MY GOD, SONNY, IT'S MACKENZIE!"

No, that wasn't my sister or a neighbor. That was my mother.

"No, mom, this is _Chad_. He's only playing Mackenzie on TV."

I looked at Chad; he looked a little bit freaked out. Can't really blame him.

"Oh. Nevertheless, what's gonna happen after Mackenzie falls in love with his half-sister that is really his aunt?" Mom asked, eager to find out what will happen.

I looked at Chad with a '_Seriously?' _look.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say," Chad politely replied.

"Come on! Just a little clue!"

"Okay, okay, Mrs. Munroe. It turns out that his supposed aunt is actually his father's mistress that is having another affair with Devon. After that, Chloe wakes up from her coma and has amnesia…"

"Oh my God!"

"I know!"

I looked at them and just shook my head. My mother and my new boyfriend are having a deep conversation about the most _messed up show on Earth. _

"And then Penelope turns out to have an adopted twin sister who likes Mackenzie and then-"

"Chad, can we go now?" I asked Chad. He looked at me and smiled, but my mother just glared. Jeez.

"Shhh!" Mom shushed.

_Ugh._

* * *

"Sorry about my mom. She'll probably write what you said in her blog," I apologized after I finally dragged my mom out of the room so Chad and I could leave.

"It's alright. Your mom's pretty cool," Chad smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"You didn't plan anything?"

"Well, I did plan something but…something happened…"

"What?"

"Well, my butler-" Butler?

"Butler?"

"Yeah, his name is Lars. Anyways, he kinda…messed up our reservation," He blushed.

"Oh, it's cool. Anywhere's fine with me,"

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

So, now I was in his car, wearing a blindfold.

"Chad, you know I hate surprises!"

"Duh,"

I looked at him. Too bad he can't see my glare.

"Fine, fine! We're almost there!" Huh. He must've felt my glare.

Suddenly, I felt the car stop. Chad opened the door and helped me out, but that still didn't stop me from stumbling out and scraping my knee.

"Jeez, Sonny!" Chad chuckled after he helped me up.

"Well, sorry that I'm wearing _your _blindfold!"

I practically felt him roll his eyes as he went behind me.

"Okay, now, one…two…"

"Just take the damn thing off my face, Cooper!"

"Fine, three. Tada," Chad said in a monotone then took off my blindfold.

I gasped and looked at Chad. He was smiling.

We're at his house!

* * *

"Sonny, this is my mom," Chad told me and then looked at his mom. I smiled politely and held out my hand, but instead she gave me a hug.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger!" She said, pulling away.

"I am too!"

Chad's mom had curly light blonde curls, blue eyes and was wearing a light blue sundress and white heels. She looked like the female version like Chad, excluding the eyes; Chad's were lighter.

"Well, my little Chaddy [enter my snicker] wasn't exaggerating when he said you were adorable!"

I looked over at Chad. He was blushing and was glaring at his mother. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing too.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cooper," I smiled. Who knew Chad was so sweet?

"Please, call me Chris. Mrs. Cooper make me fell old."

"Okay, Chris." I smiled. I looked over at Chad again. He was scratching the back of his neck. Whoops, almost forgot he was here!

"Chad, you alright?" I asked.

"Just…peachy, I guess,"

I smiled and walked over to him. He smiled, looked over at his mom and said, "Mom, I'm just gonna introduce Sonny to Lars. Is that okay?"

"Sure, honey," Chris smiled then winked at me. I smiled back and grinned at Chad. All this is kind of a surprise to me. I expected Chad's mom to be a diva like Chad, but she's more like me!

"Hey, Chad, where's your dad?" I asked as we were walking down his hallway.

"Oh, he's in Brazil. He's starring in The Assasin,"

"He is?"

"Yeah. He's Liam Cooper,"

Oh. My. God.

"Liam Cooper? As in THE Liam Cooper?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so…"

I grinned and said, "Cool,"

I looked at Chad. He was looking at me. We both stared at each other for a little and then burst out laughing.

"Hey, Sonny…," Chad started.

"Yeah?"

"I-I…uh…um…I dunno how to say this…um-"

"Love you too, Chad," I smiled. He was really bad at this.

Hmmm...maybe this will turn out pretty good.

* * *

So, yeah, it was pretty mushy :P If you guys want a fourth chapter, please give me at least ten reviews :)

Review :D


	4. Caleb, Madison and Koda

**Hey guys! Sorry if this was short... Anyway, this is for two very awesome people :) Oh, and also for my brother. xXGoldie12Xx, Cena-Centric333, and Cali, this is for you :)**

**-Gabby**

* * *

Sorry I Flushed Your Necklace

Chad Dylan Cooper smiled at Sonny Cooper, and then looked over the park where two children played.

The children were Madison Cooper and Caleb Cooper, Chad and Sonny's children. Madison had dark hair and dark eyes. Caleb, on the other hand had his father's…well, everything: blond hair, deep blue eyes and a very annoying cocky attitude. He doesn't like being called Caleb, so they just call him "Cali". They were so different that you wouldn't even think they were related!

Caleb and Madison were playing a while ago until Madison thought Caleb's car would be a great addition to her castle. Well, let's just say that Caleb wasn't really agreeing with her.

"Cali! Stop pulling your sister's hair!" Sonny yelled at the boy as his sister screamed in pain.

"But, Mommy, she took my car!" an unhappy Caleb Cooper defended, pouting.

Sonny sighed. Standing up from the picnic blanket she and her husband were sitting on. "Just a second, Chad," Sonny muttered, smiling.

Even after six years of marriage, they still acted like lovedrunk teenagers around each other.

"Sure,"

Sonny stood up and walked over to Caleb, hands on hips, and eyebrows furrowed. "Baby, let go of your sister's hair, and Madison, please give Cali back his car."

"B-but…" Madison pouted.

"Madison. Car,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"The car?"

"Alright, alright…" Madison muttered, handing the plastic red car to her brother as he let go of her light brown locks.

Sonny, now smiling, went back to her husband. "Remember when we used to pull each other's hair?"

"Yeah. I never forgave you for that, you know,"

"Oh, shut up, drama freak,"

Chad rolled his eyes and pulled his wife in for a quick kiss, much to the displeasure of their children.

"EWWW!" They chorused.

"I'll never be like that," Madison muttered.

"Me too!"

Just then, a little girl walked by along with her mother, Tawni Harris.

"Koda, go play with Madison and Cali while Mommy talked to Uncle Chad and Aunt Sonny, alright?" Tawni said, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Okay,"

Madison smiled at her best friend while Caleb, who may have a tiny crush on her, just stared at the girl in the mini designer dress lovingly.

"Hey, Koda!" Madison greeted as Koda sat down next to her.

"Hey!" Koda greeted. "Um, Maddy, why is your brother staring at me?"

"Oh, he has a crush on you,"

"Madison!" Caleb exclaimed.

"What?"

"You just told Koda that I have a crush on her!"

"Well, it's true,"

"But she wasn't supposed to know that,"

"Yeah she does,"

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"DOES!"

"DOESN'T!"

"Whatever. Koda now knows that you like her. Get over it,"

Koda, however, was in the safety of her mother's arms, avoiding another fight. Sonny and Tawni were talking about Koda's future brother and how Nico nearly fainted when he heard about the new baby. Madison went to them, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Rolling his eyes, Caleb went over to his Dad.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Girls are weird,"


End file.
